


Thieves

by JackAyward



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsta., Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackAyward/pseuds/JackAyward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt was an orphan teenager living on the streets of NY. Stealing was the way he found to survive. He just didn't think that stealing in Brooklyn would piss Avengers gang off so much.</p><p>Why are thieves so territory anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super busy and with not as much time to write as I would like. But the other day I had a crazy inspirational hour and wrote this. I decided to post it to motivate me to continue and not put this with the other bunch of abandoned first chapters that I have on my computer. 
> 
> Also I don't know exactly how the relationships gonna evolve so I just put some tags. It might change...it probably will.
> 
> I hope someone likes it.
> 
> =)

Matt was running. Running as fast as he could. It wasn’t normal these days for him to start his day running from someone. Every since he became an orphan, runaway from the orphanage he was always running.

“Come back here you little brat!!” He heard a man yelling at him. He risked a little peek over his shoulder, just to confirm what the volume of the man’s voice already told him. The bastard was far away. There’s no way he would catch him.

Matt turned left in an alley and soon, with a couple more turns he already had outwitted the fat piece of shit that was running after him. He was the owner of a little convenience store in the middle of Brooklyn, Stuart was his name. There’s been a little over a month that Matt was stealing from him under his big nose.

He swiped chocolate, candy, Cheetos and all sort of snacks from Stuart and always bought some coke to not look suspicious. He wore some thick-rimmed glasses he stole from a thrift store to look smarter and less like the homeless brat he actually was. Not that he needed it. Not since his surgery anyway. Matt was born with a rare condition that degenerates his vision. He needed surgery when he was a kid to stop the disease and keep him from being blind. His dad made the impossible for that not happened, including borrow money from the mob and getting killed by then when he didn’t honor his debts. That was how Matt got cured and an orphan at the same time.

He tried to avoid wishing to trade his vision for his father – something that he would do without a doubt – but his father didn’t want that way, so he did the everything to honor his father wishes and be the best man he could. The thing is it was hard to do that, with no money and the mob from hell’s kitchen after him.

He had to bend the rules a little bit. He ran away moved to Brooklyn, a small room on the top of a decrepit building was the best thing he could find with the money he earned working as a busboy in a crap diner and a little shoplifting. He had a code, though. He never stole from honest people and never – absolutely never – hurt anyone.

He was fast and silent, making stealing from scumbags like Stuart a piece of cake. His father was a fighter and taught him martial arts as soon he could stand on his two feet. When at the first time he entered the little dirty store, Stuart tried to sell hi drugs, Matt decided that there would become his new favorite place. The time when he heard Stuart verbally abusing his wife, only made the thefts more rewarding. But now he would have to find another place to get his Cheetos…it lass long enough. Maybe he would drop by after closing and breaking in from the back door. He was thinking about that for a while actually. The security inside the store was ridiculous. But steal from Stuart under his nose was so much funnier.

He got inside his crap apartment, tossed his backpack over the crap table and laid down the crap couch. He hated the place. He hated that no matter how much he cleaned it still smelled like mould, he hated the there were always noises. A husband yelling (or beating his wife) at the end of the hall. A prostitute working in the apartment above him, or the guy that cooked math at the 3rd floor that always made the whole building smelling awful. He heated!! But it was the best he could find without becoming a prostitute himself.

He took a little nap without realizing. When he woke up he was already late for him crap job. He got there late, for his misery. Vladimir, the owner, didn’t miss a single opportunity to humiliate him. He screamed for basically ten minutes. The thing is he liked to yell right to Matt’s face. He stood there, taking the abuse and smelling his boss sewery breath. It looked like someone died inside his mouth.  
He was already on edge when he started to work. His life was a sequence of shitty events, and lately was hard to bare. He worked at the night shift when the place was always filled with disgusting east European criminals. They also didn’t miss a chance humiliating the staff. Matt got by okay, mostly of the times. But this night an asshole thought it would be funny call him princess and smack his ass while he was picking the dirty dishes from his tables. The last thing he remembered was a bunch of stupid guys laughing. When he came back to his senses the idiot was on the floor bleeding and his boss was coming for him like a bull.

Matt ended his day like he started. Running.

He got back to his building, jumped his heroin addicted neighbor Malcolm that was stretched over the front stairs and went inside his apartment.

“Fuck!” He muttered, the sound of his voice sounding estrange to him. He didn’t talk much, he didn’t have anyone to talk to anyway.

He lost his job, if didn’t find another one quickly, he would probably be homeless too. The noises and the smells only made him feel more anger. Malcolm was having an outburst at the hall and all Matt wanted to do was punch his face. He punched the fridge instead, crumpling the door. Suddenly the idea of robbing Stuart store in the middle of the night wasn’t a distant idea anymore.

He took a quick cold shower – of course he didn’t have hot water. Dressed his old black skinny jeans and his black hoddie waited for the late hours and went out. The halls of his build were surprising quiet. He made his way towards the store quickly. He was good to look invisible in the dark and dirty brooklyn’s streets. This was the time when the worst people human kind had to offer came out to play. Matt couldn’t avoid thinking he was one of them.

It was long pass midnight and Matt was watching the store from the fire escape of the next building. Stuart had closed the store for a little while now. He climbed down the stairs silently like a cat and hid himself in the shadows of the alley. The store was located in a corner of a busy street and a little ally. There was a small door at the ally that led to the back of the store. Probably the inventory.  
He waited in the dark until he couldn’t hear any movement. Silent after all. It took him a little while to force the door open. It had three locks, one more indication that the little store didn’t have some fancy electronic alarm securing its back door. He got inside and quickly and closed the little door behind him. He was in a completely dark and narrow hall. He wasn’t seeing anything, but he didn’t get scared of the dark. He enjoyed actually.

The little hall took him to the inventory after all, but he didn’t force the door. It was much more likely that it would be more secured. He went to the store. He already knew the flaws of the security from the numerous times he was there. Stuart was stingy and only wired the space around the register.  
Matt walk around the store crouched and disabled the shitty alarm. That was easy, the alarm was the cheapest one, Matt learned how to deal with that on bugler 101. He caused a little short circuit frying the alarm system, that would give him a good 30 seconds before the second circuit became active and the alarm was on again. That was more than enough time for him to empty the register. There wasn’t much money, Stuart probably took the higher bills with him when he closed that dump, but it was something. After a little less than two minutes after he got inside. Matt went out with some money and a lot of snacks.

He got to his apartment. Locked the door, finally feeling safe. The adrenalin was rushing through his veins.

“That wasn’t so bad.” He thought to himself.

In fact, it had been pretty decent.

A few weeks later, after robbing the dinner he used to work, the drug store that belonged to his boss’s sister and the gas station that he learned to belong to the asshole smacked his ass he had a lot more than he used to make working as a busboy. He watched that group of old fat Russian pigs and started to rob little by little there drug traffic decoy business. It wasn't hard. those bastards probably thought that no one would be insane enough to rob from them.

He was in the process of robbing the dinner again a few weeks later when he heard a male voice coming from the shadows.

“You must be really happy with yourself…” The guy said cocky.

Matt shot a quick glance from where the voice had came and continued to walk. The guy started to follow him. He was a little taller than Matt and a little more built. “I could take him down…” Matt thought to himself as he turned into another alley. “If I had to.” But that would be only a last case scenario. The guy probably even saw his face with his hoodie pulled down. “He was probably talking to somebody else.”

When he was out of the guy sight at the alley, Matt started to walk faster. It didn’t take long and the guy turned to the same alley.

“Nope, he is following me!”

Matt risked a quick look over his shoulder to analyze his position and for his surprise the guy was close to him. He turned around just in time to stop the guy’s punch.

“Thought, no one would notice…” The guy said, trying to get Matt again. Matt dodged the attack easily. The guy didn’t had a Russian accent…he probably was a mercenary. “It’s over now, pall.” The guy said and threw everything he got into a punch.

Matt dodge on more time and used his force against him to knock him to the ground. He looked completely surprised by it and that gave Matt the time to run. It was best from him to disappear than to pick a fight in the middle of an alley. He was busted. He might as well to lay low for awhile.  
He ran as fast as he could at the opposite direction. The empty alley was his enemy now, made him an easy target. If he managed to make to a busy street he could mingle with the small drunk crowd the circulated in Brooklyn that time of the night or hide inside some 24h convenience store.

His persecutor was way behind him. “I’m gonna make it…just keep running.” But the alley didn’t had an exit. He looked around trying to find a way out and found a little window a little opened on his left. He took an impulse climbed the wall easily like an spider and got into the building.

It was an dark empty building. Like most of the buildings in that part of Brooklyn. He heard the same window he got into be broken. He went the to second floor, he just had to find a place to hide and he would be safe. He would if only wasn’t for an arm that it might as well be made of concrete that appeared out front of nowhere and stopped him. He crashed into it and it was like to hit a brick wall. His chest stopped, but his legs continued the movement making him to fall on the ground heavily. He lost the air from his lungs and before he could recover a pair of hands pulled him from the ground and smashed his back on the wall making him lose the little air he had gathered.

He received to punches from this new guy and he was on the floor gain. He could taste the iron of his blood in his mouth. He fought to gain balance, but the strong arms were already on him again. In a split second, they were around his neck choking him. He fought for some release, but they were too strong. The grip was hard enough to hurt but not strong enough to kill.

His enemy didn’t want to kill him, just hold him still. The other guy appeared in from him smirking.

“Guess it’s over for you, pal…” He said.

“Shut up Wade…” The guy that was holding him spoke his mouth next to Matt’s ear. He could feel the guy’s perfume from the close distance. “Grab the money!”  
“Well let’s teach him a lesson first…” Wade said snapping his fingers.  
When Wade got closer to beat up Matt he didn’t get scared, he saw an opportunity. With a quick movement, he wrapped his legs around Wade’s neck and started to choke him while he got as much air as he could.

Wade started to squirm.

“Let him go you son of a bitch!” The man said, but Matt only made the grip harder. “Fine then…” He said and started to choke him for real.

The bet started, who would fall first, he or Wade.

“Damn it!” The man said as light coming from outside illuminated Wade red face. He loosen the grip on Matt’s neck, making fell on the ground. The man went to grab him again but Matt rolled over to avoid him. He got up quickly trying to recover his breath massaging his throat. Wade was coughing at his left and the man was staring him at his right. His backpack was right in front of him. There were a split moment while the three-man thought their next move.

Matt chose to run instead of going for his backpack. He run towards the opposite direction and jumped out of the window. He felt on the floor a long side the broken glass. He heard the people that were walking by screaming. He got up quickly looked at the window to see two men staring him with a mix of anger and surprise. He started to run again ignoring the pain that he was feeling in many parts of his body.

He spent the next days locked inside his apartment, afraid of the sounds of the outside world. He had been discovered. Maybe it was time for him to move again. But where would he go. He had nothing.

Eventually he didn’t have food. He would have to go out at some point. So he did. He went out facing the unusual feeling. He went to buy some food with the money he still had. He start to think about getting a new job, he would have to pay rent at some point. He took a small walk enjoying the warm sun, peculiar for that time of the year. He wasn’t afraid anymore. He never was afraid of things for long.

He started to go back to his apartment when he noticed a woman across the street. She had a different beauty, a bright red hair and a leather jacket and some big sunglasses. Something about her caught his attention. Maybe was the fact that she was more beautiful than the people around her or the any people Matt ever met actually, or it was the fact that he saw her early when he was going to the get some groceries.

He started to walk quickly and turned right all of a sudden. He tucked his hands inside his pocked and when he had cover some distance he started to walk slowly again. He stopped in front of a furniture store and watched the intersection over the reflex projected on the shop window.

Not a moment too soon the woman made the same path he just did. He looked at her through the reflex and for his surprise she looked back at him. Yeap, he was being followed, the smirk on her face didn’t left any doubts.  
He started to walk faster again. He looked over his shoulder once in awhile, but she was a lot more subtle than his previous persecutors. At one point he lost her. He turned around completely trying to spot the redheaded, but she was nowhere to be found. He thought that maybe he was safe, but his gut told him otherwise.

Something was wrong.

He took short cut through an alley, all he wanted was to go back to his apartment.

“So…you’re going to come with me willingly or we will continue to play cat and mouse.” The redheaded said leaning against the wall. She looked calm. Bored even.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about lady…” Matt said and started to walk again.

“Yeap…it seems I’m gonna have to drag you.” Matt was about to face her, waiting for the attack when heard a little noise coming from above his head. He looked up to see a small shadow coming in his direction. He felt a huge impact in his head and it was it. He was unconscious.

\--

He opened his eyes to the blinding lights that was pointed to his face.  
“He’s waking up…” Someone said.

“Thank god! I was starting to think you smashed his brain, Petey.”

“Yeah…me too.”

“Shut up, both of you.”

He blinked to adapt his vision. He was in the room with dirty gray walls. Some people stared at him. The redheaded from before was looking at him with narrowed eyes from the back. The guy’s that attacked him for the first time were there too. There were some new people there too. A huge blond guy that looked dead serious. A smaller blond that was eating an apple. He looked at him with a sweet smile. He looked actually friendly. And there was the brunette who was stating closer to his face looking directly into his eyes.

“Good morning sunshine…” He said smiling. “Do you really think you could steal in our neighborhood and get away with it?”

‘Shit!’

“He tried to move his arms, but they were tied behind his back. He was duck taped on to a chair. His mouth was also duck taped. He couldn’t do anything. He was at the mercy of his captors.

“Hello Matthew Murdock…I have some questions for you” The huge blond said walking towards him. Matt look his biceps and tried to imagine how much damage a punch from him could cause to his face. “I hope you answer the truth.”

‘Shit’

He was completely screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!!!  
> I'm so sorry for the wait. I had so many things to do when I started to write this and then I started to write another fic, this one got a little forgotten. Anyway...I'm very anxious this past week because I'm about to have surgery and i'm freaking out a little bit. The good thing is that i write a lot more when I'm anxious. I'm sorry for boring you guys with this stuff. I hope you guys like the new chapter, updates are not going to be as fast as in my other fic - roommates - because I'm not advanced in the story, but I have some time in my hands so it won' take long.

A lot of damage. That was the answer of his previous question of how much damage those huge arms could cause him.

“It would be easy if you just tell us...” The redhead said after the big blond guy punched him again. He sent the younger boys away so he could ‘ask’ Matt some questions.

“I told you…” Matt said and spit some blood on the floor. He checked with his tongue if still had all his teeth. “I don’t work for anyone.”

“Bullshit.” The brunet sitting in the back taping on his phone with a bored expression said. “You expect us to believe that you target all the Russians business by accident?”

“I target them because they are a bunch of scum bags!!”

This time the redhead punched him and surprisingly hurt more than the huge blond guy.

“Well…he is kind of right Tasha.” The brunette said earning a glare from the beautiful redhead.

“I’m sorry okay, but those things are just for show most of them are drug dealers and that Stuart from the convenience store is just an asshole that beats his wife.”

The blonde got closer. So close his face was just few inches from Matt’s. He grabbed Matt’s hair and positioned his face so Matt couldn’t look anywhere else, but his baby blue eyes. It was weird how someone so brutally strong had such calm blue eyes

“How do you know they are drug dealers?”

“Observation I guess…they went to the diner I used to work too. They aren’t exactly discreet…or smart.” The redhead locked her fists and Matt feared for another punch.  
The blond smiled a little. “Our lady friend here is Russian, so don’t be surprised for her to take more offense in your little preference of robbing Russians. But you’ve gotta admit Tasha, those Russians are a pain in the ass.” The girl, Tasha just looked at him with a disapproving look.

“So you’re just telling me, that you work by yourself and just stole from those who you think are assholes…” The blonde asked him looking deep inside his eyes.  
“Yes…I don’t still from regular people.” Matt said meeting his gaze. “I know how it is don’t have anything, I don’t want be that son of a bitch that still from those who already have so little.

“And what are you doing in Brooklyn?” The brunet asked.

“My dad owed money in Hell’s Kitchen…there’s some people over that expect me to pay the debt he left.”

“And where is your dad?” The blonde ask this time.

“Dead…”

“Well… a delinquent orphan, that makes him fit in like a glove.” The brunet said looking at Matt for the first time.

“I can believe you guys are really considering this…” The girl said rolling her eyes.

“I’m Steve, that douche sitting right there is Tony…”

“Steve stop!!!” The girl protested and pulled Steve away from Matt

“What? He definitely has skills, willpower, some moral code and can take some punches.”

“What if he is lying?”

“He is not…” Steve said. “I always can tell when people are lying.”

“What if you are wrong this time?” She insisted.

“Well kid…” Tony said crossing the room. “If you were able to fool our big muscle lying detector right over there we’re gonna kill you. I mean she is gonna kill you. So I would be very honest if I were you right now.”

“I said the truth…” Matt said.

“So…welcome to the gang!” Tony said smiling.

“What?”

“You work for us now kid.” Steve said.  
“What if…”

“You don’t want?” Tony said.

“Let’s see…I finish beat the crap out of you and send you in a bag back to hell’s kitchen.” The girl said smirking.

“Natasha…” Steve started. “Yeah she is right.” He said after thinking for a while.

“And you are just in observation.” Natasha said glaring. “If you do anything that might resemble to a betrayal I will fulfill my promise.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good boy.” She said giving Matt’s face little slaps. “You can call me Natasha…”

And like that the three of them left the room leaving Matt still tied to the chair. He was about to start thinking that everything was a joke when a boy that looked younger than him entered the room with a first aid kit.

“Hi dude!” He said pulling another chair to sit in front of Matt. “I’m Peter, I’m gonna patch you up.” He also untied him. Peter said on his chair with his legs crossed in a funny way.

“Thank you…”

“Don’t worry.” He said smiling. “Heard that you are on observation.”

“Apparently, yeah.” Matt said massaging his wrists. “Didn’t have much of a choice…”

“We never had…” Peter laughed a little at that. “Well it’s better than steal cramps and live in that crappy apartment of yours.”

“How did you…”

“First thing you need to know about us.” Peter said pulling Matt’s hair away from his forehead gently. “We are awesome.” He studied Matt’s face while Matt only looked inside his eyes. They were brown and couldn’t fixate on one point more than a second. “The guys weren’t hard on you.”

Matt snorted at that.

Peter cleaned the blood from his face gently. “This might sting a little.” Peter warned as he cleaned a cut on Matt’s brow.

“What you guys do?” Matt asked not caring about the pain.

“Normal gang stuff…” Peter said. “I mean…we are not a normal gang. We still from some bad rich guys most of the time. Try to keep crazy drug dealers out of our streets…”

“Crazy drug dealers?”

“You know…those that wants to build an empire killing people.”

“What you do with the small ones?”

“Well…it’s kind of impossible to stop drug dealing and probably stupid, if you want to keep some sort of control of the streets.” Peter said like it was the most normal thing in the world. He was wearing glasses that made him look really smart and by the way he talked Matt thought it was the case. “So we rule the streets, sometimes Tony find some real nice things to smuggle in…or Bruce. But we mostly steal stuff.”

“Cool.” Matt said looking down.

“Something tells me you are gonna fit in.” Peter said smiling. He seemed friendly, but Matt knew better than just believe people freely like that. Maybe he was the good cop after Steve beat the crap outta him. It would be a smart move to send a nice, handsome boy to patch him up and discover more things about him. He was on observation after all. “What?” Peter asked after Matt didn’t say anything.

“Nothing” Matt said. “My head is aching… that’s all.”

“I’m finished here.” Peter said. “Let’s go to the kitchen. I’m gonna find you some pill and you can meet the rest of the guys.”

Matt got to spent some time in their “headquarters” and got to know everyone of them. It was a small group, smaller than Matt would think, given their fame. The leader was Steve. Natasha and Tony were second on command. The man that tried to abduct him was Bucky, and his freakish strong arm was in fact made of metal, he was Steve’s boyfriend and they made a cute couple…weirdly.

There were also Clint, he was a nice guy who were most part of the time out with Natasha. Peter told him that they were the group spies, Steve and Bucky were the muscles. Tony and Bruce were the brains. He didn’t see much of Bruce, he was always locked in the basement with Tony doing some crazy science.

“They are doing drugs?” Matt asked Peter one day. If they were Matt would have to find a way to escape, he wasn’t going to work for a drug cartel.

“No!” Peter said laughing. “It’s not our business. I’ve told you already”

And last but not least there were Peter and Wade. Those two were the same age he was and apparently had similar background story he had.  
Matt thought Wade would be angry at him for almost choke him to death the first time they met, but instead the guy was all over him.

“Hey Matty you have to teach me those moves one of these days.”

“Sure…why not.”

They were the only ones that were at the headquarters 24/7 given the fact that they were teenagers and had nowhere else to go.

Matt was almost getting used to his new routine – eat, play video games with Peter and Wade, get beat up by Clint or Steve if he was lucky, if he wasn’t Natasha or Bucky would ‘train’ him and sleep – but of course his life wouldn’t be so easy like that.

“New guy, Peter…kitchen now!” Bucky told them. Peter closed his book and Matt interrupted his push ups and both went down to the kitchen.

“What about me?” Wade asked.

“You can come too, freak?” Bucky said.

“What they want with us?” Matt whispered to Peter.

“I don’t know, Steve probably has a job for us…”

_'A job?'_

What he was thinking anyway? That he was going to live under a gang care, for free?

They entered the kitchen and the whole gang was reunited around the kitchen table.  
There was a floor plan of big building on the table where everyone was looking at.

“There you are…” Steve said with a little smile.

“What’s up Steve?” Peter asked.

“I might have something for you.” Steve said.

“Good!” Wade said stretching his arms. “I was getting bored.”

“Not you Wade.” Nat said. “Just Peter and Matt.”

“Why?”

“Because we need to be silent and discreet…and you are none of those things Wade.” Steve said.

Wade pouted and Clint messed with his light brown hair.

“What do we have to do?” Matt asked.

“Nat and Clint discovered that a new drug loading arrived from South America and apparently the Chinese are keeping it in Brooklyn. We can’t let that happen.”

“Why Clint or Nat destroyed already?” Peter asked looking at the floor plan on the table.

“Your job is to do the job, not ask questions!” Bucky said narrowing his eyes.

“Calm down, Bucky.” Steve said holding his hand. “This is not the army.”

“You are too soft with these boys.” Bucky said still looking at Matt and Peter. Bucky seemed to be emotionless sometimes, but Matt actually thought he was just like Steve underneath it all. He was worried about Wade when Matt choked him.

“It’s an easy job.” Steve said. “I guess it’s already time for you to do stuff on your own. Pete is already trained and you…” He said looking at Matt. “Peter is one the most important people in the world for me, if something happens to him, you are dead.” Steve said with the same calm he was talking before.

“Painfully and slowly dead.” Tony completed.

Matt just nodded.

“Your job is to get inside, see what the load all about, and then destroy it.” Natasha said looking at Peter. “Just like we trained…your job.” She said looking at Matt. “It’s to make sure he makes his job. So, put him in, protect him and make sure he is out in one piece.”

Matt nodded.

“Hey! I thought Pete and I supposed to be partners.” Wade complained again.

“Yeah…but something tells me you are better on solo missions.” Bucky told him.  
Pete shot him an apologetic look.

\--

Matt spent the next week couple of days studying the place and coming up with a plan. They had to present them to Steve and Tony and it better be good or else they would have to face Bucky.

It wasn’t that hard. The warehouse, wasn’t that hard to break in. It had some electronic security, level 2…3 tops. Matt could break in easily. They just needed to monitor the surveillance.

“2 a.m.” Peter said looking at his cell phone. “Last guard change. Only two dudes keep guarding the place.”

They were spying the place safe distance. They did that the whole day before and this one. Matt was eating a chocolate bar as Peter watched the place with a binnacle.

“Hey…leave a piece for me!” Peter said punching Matt on the ribs.

Watch a drug storage for two days was also a great opportunity to get to know more about your partner in crime. Matt already knew some stuff from the time they spent together at their old headquarters. Peter liked comic books, electronic devices, progressive rock and roll, Wade Wilson, sponge bob square pants, strawberry ice cream, Russian literature, Wade Wilson and superhero movies. That was what Matt managed to discover, but Peter seemed to have much more about him.

“So…how long are you and Wade dating?” Matt asked. He was just curious…it wouldn’t hurt to ask.

“What?” Peter said taking the chocolate from his hand. “We are not dating?”

“No?” Matt asked.

“I mean…we like each other and…uh… we hang out.” Peter said simply. “No labels.”

“Oh…cool.”

Peter only smiled at him.

\--

They presented their plan to Steve (and the whole gang) and they seemed to like it. Bucky seemed to be having a hard time to hide his happiness with the fact he couldn’t pinpoint any flaw on their plan. So he just was a jerk like always.

“It’s good…” he said. “But next time try not to take an eternity to come up with it!”

“It’s good boys!” Steve said. “You are doing it tomorrow.”

“Oh look at them.” Clint said making fun of them. “It was only yesterday, little Pete was shitting his pants. I’m so proud! Come here and give your uncle Clint a hug.”

“Get off Clint!” Peter said laughing and trying to avoid Clint’s kisses.

“Wade!” Tony said. “You are gonna be the driver…you can take the mustang!”

“NO SHIT!” Wade shouted.

“Not even one scratch, you hear me?” Tony said.

“Yes sr.”

\--

The night came and it was time to destroy some drugs. Steve made them repass the plan before they go and it was almost like a father that his sons were about to travel alone for the first time.

“This is gonna blow the whole thing up, Pete.” Bruce said giving him a weird device.

“Put it with the drugs, and get out. It activates remotely. Push this button when you were on a safe distance.”

“Okay…”

“Good luck boys!” Tony said and they went to the garage.

“Hi, hot stuff! “ Wade said leaning against a black shining mustang. “I’m gonna be your designated drive for the evening.”

“Cool!” Matt said smiling at the car.

“C’mon. Get your tight butts in the car and let’s explode some drugs.”

Wade parked a few blocks away from the warehouse. “Twenty minutes boys.” He said. “Be careful, okay.” He grabbed Peter’s arm before he got out. Matt never saw him serious like that.

“Don’t worry tiger.” Peter said smirking.

Peter and Matt walked on the shadows to the place they stood spying the warehouse before.

“Are you ready?” Peter asked, it was a cold night and Matt could see Peter’s breath coming out of his mouth.

“Yeah.”

They waited for the guard to walk to pass their place and then ran towards the warehouse. Peter took him out easily, he was good, Matt thought as he climbed the wall through a pipe. They didn’t have much time now. When he got the window opened Peter had already hid the guards body and was climbing the wall.

Matt took a quick look inside the warehouse and went in. It didn’t take Peter too much time to get to him. They lit smalls flashlights and walked around quietly. I didn’t take long for them to find what they came fore. A huge stock of cocaine was laying in the middle. It was an obscene amount of drug. Matt couldn’t imagine how much money that worth it and how many people that would ruin.

“Wow...this is a lot!” Peter whispered.

“C’mon we don’t have much time.” Matt said looking around. Peter started to set the bomb as Matt secured the perimeter.

“Hey!” A man yelled at Matt’s left. He quickly hid and realized the man was talking to Peter. “What are you doing here?!”

“I...I…” Peter stuttered.

“You fucking brat!” The man said running towards Peter. Matt could see Peter’s face changing, getting ready for the fight but he took the man down before.

“C’mon...set the bomb.” Matt said a little breathless.

It didn’t take long for Peter to finish his job while Matt was thinking how they would get out of there with a knocked down guard. He searched in the man’s pockets and find a key, it probably led out of there, It wasn’t supposed to be two guards outside. They never saw anyone going in.

“It’s done...we have to move.”

“Okay…” Matt said and put the man on his back with difficulty.

“Shit!” Peter exclaimed when he realized their plan of escape from the window they got in were ruined.

“Let’s go.” Matt said and threw Peter the keys. They got to the huge door and Peter started to test the keys quickly. “C’mon this bastard weights a ton.” Matt complained.

“I’m trying…”

Peter finally got the huge metal door open, but they didn’t go out. There was still one guard left apparently. They didn’t know what was waiting for them outside.

“Hernandez?” A man called. “What are you doing? Why didn’t you use the back door?”

The back door would be much more easy, Matt thought to himself. He watched as the man’s shadow got closer.

“Hernandez?” He said one more time as he got in. Peter took his head and quickly beat against the metal door. It took him a few hits to make the man pass out. He was ruthless.

“Let’s go.” Peter said and grabbed the man’s arm and dragged him out. When they were at safe distant they left their enemies on the ground and looked back at the ware house. “Are you ready?” Peter whispered.

Matt nodded. He was nervous, he never exploded anything. Peter pushed the button and exploded the thing off. It was bigger than he thought it would be. The loud noise hurt his ears and the glow of the flames made his eyes wet. It was actually kind of beautiful.

“We did it.” Matt said and looked at Peter. He seemed as excited as Matt was.

“That was cool.” He said smiling. Matt looked at his face and before he said something Peter kissed him. It was good, weird and surprising all at once.

“C’mon...let’s go.” Peter said smiling.

_‘What the fuck?'_


End file.
